Pretty Little Liars: UnmaskedReal Finale
by redzx4
Summary: The second season finale in my own words of what should have happened. PS my writing is isn't that great but i thought this would be fun to write.


Pretty Little Liars fan by Redzx4

Pretty Little Liar Property of Sara Sheppard

The unmasked

One night a go while Spencer was sleeping in the living room she Heard a noise Coming From the kitchen so Spencer got up tough her tennis racket and walk to the kitchen slowly to surprise whoever it is in the kitchen Spencer look Around and saw Allison and she said Long time no see Spencer was shock Spencer said Alison what do you want Alison reply you and Aria Emily Hanna need to find out what Happen to me .Spencer said we are trying but A is Stalking us Alison said something is Telling me tonight you will find out who A is. But before Allison was going to said anything Spencer mom call to tell her to got ready for school in Spencer said got up and its was a dream the meantime Hanna was at her house Hanna and her mom so at the kitchen have breakfast until Hanna texts form A said tonight the game will be over. catch me if you can bitches Hanna was shocked her mom said are ok Hanna said I'm ok mom all of a sudden a tie of doorbell rang so Hanna went to the door and said who is it Mona answer it's me Mona open the door so Hanna open the door and said hey Mona what up Mona said do you want to go to the mall Hanna said ok at same time Emily got out bed and to the bathroom and took a shower after her shower she brushed her teeth and got dressed and went downstairs and met up with Hanna and Mona Hanna said hey Emily she said hey Hanna and Mona at the same time Hanna mom was walking by and said am going to work now lock the door before you girls leave to go to school Hanna said ok mom and left go to work Hanna said Mona Emily they said what I just got a text form A that the game will be over both Mona and Emily the they were shock and Mona said I will meet you at the mall after school Hanna said ok Mona I will see you there Emily said the mall Hanna said never mind what did A mean the game is almost over I don't know at the sometime Mona was walking down the street pass the school to the park where she met a woman wearing a black coat Mona said tonight those bitches will pay for everything they to me and you the woman gave her a hotel key and instructions to get the girl over there by use the masquerade ball Mona said ok will do it so Aria was got dressed and down the stairs she is still mad at the dad for trying keep Ezra away from Aria. and was still mad at him her mom has worried about her so her went to Aria room want to talk to her and she call Aria she told her sit down on the bed and told Aria I do not approve of this but I know that noting we do will keep you apart and that why I I'm going to keep this from your father for now but he will know Aria said I know when he does I will hand it and then Aria hug her mom and went downstairs and pass her brother mike who was had is one troubles Aria pass her dad was still mad at her he try talking to her but she wasn't having it her dad stop her from leaving the house he started to tell her that what he's doing is for the best Aria said No you do not you think that keep Ezra a why form me is going to work Think a again dad what we have is love something you should know about then her farther slipped in the face and said that in my house you go by my rules Aria said yes dad and open the door and left she going to her car she saw Toby looking at Aria head and Aria look back at her they were staring for a good 45 minutes until Toby got in his truck and went to school Aria go in her car and drove to school on her way to school she couldn't thinking about Ezra Aria want to see him Again knowing her dad she will never see him Again she arriver at school at the sometime Spencer Hanna and Emily arriver as will Hanna saw Aria got out her car and call her over Aria walk to the other and Aria want up Spencer said I talk to Allison last night Hanna said Allison how she dead Spencer in a dream she said that we will find out who A is tonight Emily said did she say where on my mom well see it before she said anything Aria said dam would have known who is A Spencer Nodded her head and said After school I'm going back to the motel and find out more Hanna said that maybe we should all go because we need find out what happened that night with and A Spencer agreed Emily said I can't go because I'm still looking for mya and Aria said I'm go to meet Ezra at his apartments for diner Hanna said I guess it's you and me Spencer said ok meanwhile Ezra his office he was thinking about Aria and how he misses her so much can't wait to see her again that went Aria dad come in and said are going to take the job in new Orleans Ezra said you want that so I can be away from your daughter right because to you I'm the bad guy you know what I love Aria there's nothing you can do will I can't do a lot because she my little girl and I know what good for her and is need is a boyfriend her own age that when Ezra punch him in the face and said you are a jackass that's when he left the room meanwhile at school Hanna was walking by the computer lad she was Caleb's inside and said here is your flash drive with your files Caleb's thank you Hanna notices that Caleb's was watching something on the computer and what that Caleb's its redzx4 giving a shout out to kt12346 on YouTube Hanna wow him He's awesome Caleb's said yes I know Mona call Hanna to the hallway and said to Hanna I need help some after school I hope you understand Hanna said oh who my mom Hanna said ok I need to go with Spencer any way Mona ok okay then they went their separate way meanwhile in the girls bathroom Emily try to call mya Again but no answer Paige walk In and saw Emily so she said hey Emily she said hey back how are you doing today Paige said you Haven't going answer form mya yet Emily said no and I'm Worried about her she hasn't answered before Paige was going to said thing Emily got a text for A saying to fear the black swan Emily eye Wide open Paige said what happened Emily said noting and restroom meanwhile Aria was at study hall until she saw Jenna come in with Toby and sat her down Aria Notices that Jenna was a looking at her Toby said I'm going to be right back Jenna said ok Aria got up and Follow him Toby was walking to the hall way And heard footsteps he turned around and saw Aria what the hell do you want Aria said why were you watching me this morning Toby said I don't remember Aria said don't play game with me I saw you front of my house why were you there Toby Didn't say anything Aria said I understand your mad at Spencer for cheat on you with wren but don't take it out on me Toby said I love her and she betrayed me I will never forgive her for that Aria said Spencer and she really love you and want to be whit you so please try to forgive her and don't be that guy Toby said once a bitch always a bitch meanwhile at the cafeteria Spencer was eating a apple and Caesar salad and notices a Flyer for a masquerade ball at the rosewood hotel so she got up and took one of the flyer that when Emily come and saw Spencer Emily and walk up her said I just got a text form A. it said to fear the black swan what does it mean said Spencer of course it makes sense Emily said makes sense A said the black swan want to go the masquerade ball that when Mona walk up to them and said hey what are you said talking about Emily said I just got a texts form A saying to fear the black swan and Spencer thanks that we meet at the masquerade ball Mona said when is it Spencer its tonight Emily said tonight that didn't gave us that doesn't us enough time Spencer said A love play head games find let play Emily said let call others after me and Hanna come back from the hotel ok Mona I can't make it I have to go somewhere Spencer said ok we will meet you at the ball tonight I will not miss this form the world lunch was over and they when back to class on her way back to class Spencer saw Toby and wanted to talk to him Toby was still mad at her for cheating with wren Spencer hey Toby said hey back and try to walk away but Spencer said I'm sorry about what happen between I just you to know that I felt bad and I want you to forgive me before Toby said anything Jenna appear and said Toby help to class Toby said I be gladly to help you to class and he look at Spencer real hard and walk away Spencer was sad and angry meanwhile Emily met up with Aria in the hallway and I just got a texts form A and it said fear the black swarm Aria said the black swarm Emily said yeah Spencer thanks that A will be at the masquerade ball tonight aria said tonight why so soon Emily said A love to toy with us but tonight the bitch is going down aria said let me call Ezra to tell him at about tonight try to call him but no Answer she tried again but no Answer again Aria said I will talk him went I see him after school the school was over and Hanna was looking for Spencer but met up with Caleb's he said hey Hanna what up Hanna noting just look for Spencer Caleb's said oh I need to be somewhere but I will call you later Hanna said ok that went she saw Jason and Melissa talk to each other she was going to go up to them but Mona called Hanna and said what are doing Hanna noting I'm need to find Spencer Mona said I think I saw her in the parking lot Hanna said thanks Mona and went the parking lot Mona said no problem no problem at all at the same time Aria was walking to Ezra apartment she saw her dad in the store by food for tonight and took the long way to his apartment so her dad doesn't see her she took the alleyway to the apartment meanwhile Emily was walking back from school and trying to call mya again but no answer that went Paige saw Emily walking And call out to her and said Emily Wat up Emily turned around and said hey Paige what up I just saw you trying to call mya again did got any answer Emily said no Paige said that's too bad I know how much you love her Emily said thanks Paige for everything Paige . Paige said I know that it's too soon to ask this but do you want to go to the masquerade ball with me Emily said I don't not know but what if mya see me with you Paige said just said that we're just friends dancing Emily said yes I will go with you to the masquerade ball with you Paige was happy that she said yes I will meet you tonight Emily meanwhile Hanna and Spencer was at the hotel looking for more clues about that night Allison was here the hotel manager come in a said is everything ok here Hanna said yes everything ok now the manager al rightly then if you need anything just call Hanna ok Spencer said let look fast be he comes back Hanna said ok so they look room the but did find anything but before they before they left Hanna went to the bathroom she need to wash her hands Spencer said hurry it up Hanna said alrightly that when saw something in the floor if was I key to a door so Hanna run to Spencer and said I found this key Spencer said a key to what maybe to a other room Spencer said why would Allison need a other room Hanna said I don't know but we will found tonight lets go back and call the other Hanna said ok this place give me the creeps Spencer ok so they went back to the car and drove off that went a other car come out of the bushes and drove off and follow them everything was Hanna try to call Emily but her phone was busy Spencer said try Aria so Hanna call Aria but all of a sudden the other car try to Knock them off the road Spencer said who is try to hit us Hanna said it that car it must be A. A know we are on to him they try to lost the car but the kept falling them until took a short cut and lost other car Spencer said to Hanna are ok she yes how about you Spencer said yes continue driving Hanna said oh when I was looking for at school I saw Jason talking to Melissa Spencer said what! Do you know what they talking about Hanna said no before I could listen Mona stop me Spencer I need to talk to Melissa when I got home meanwhile at Ezra apartment aria was knocking at his door he open the door and said hey aria . aria said what no kiss Ezra said not today because I'm not in a happy mood aria why what happen Ezra that her dad come to his office try to get rid of me we argued a bit and then I punched him in the face and him got up and left the office Aria I don't know what come over him but I don't regret punched Aria said I understand he got in the head but I'm not happy that you punched my dad but at last he will not mess with you again Ezra said thank you and kiss her on the lips before she left his apartment Aria said do you have plans tonight Ezra on why Aria said there is going to be a masquerade ball and want you to go with me Ezra I will love to go and I will see you there aria said good and kiss again and she left meanwhile Spencer dropped Hanna at her house and said I'll see you tonight Hanna said ok and drove off Spencer on her way back she saw Toby he was working at a house so she pulled over and walk up to him and said we need to talk now Toby said I'm not in a talking mood Spencer said we'll listen I'm sorry about what I did to you but hating will not change anything but I will always love you what me and wren noting Toby said yeah right did you or bitch ass friend put you up to this I saw you kissing you guy World locking lips I'm happy I got that texts telling me where to find you guys Spencer said what texts Toby said texts form a person called A Spencer look surprise and said what did it said Toby said that to watch your girlfriend at first I ignored it but it keep coming and coming until I couldn't take it anymore the last message said to go to the hospital so I did find you to kissing Spencer said whoever this A is he or she love to ruin our lives Toby boss said get back to work Toby said by to Spencer but before she go Spencer said to Toby it's going to be a masquerade ball and I'm going if you show up I will to dance with you Toby look back at her went back to work meanwhile Hanna was at the house in her room thinking about what happened to her and Spencer until she got it a knock on door it was Caleb's saying today after school be I go somewhere Mona came up to me and said that you would to go to this masquerade ball Hanna said why Caleb's I never saw you as the romantic type Caleb's said yeah I know but Mona will kill me if I don't as you Hanna said yes I will love go with you I will meet you tonight back at Spencer house spender come in and saw Melissa in the living room Spencer's said we need to talk Melissa ok so they talk spender said why did you talk to Jason Melissa said that none of your business spender said Hanna saw you two talking if it about the night Allison is missing I need to know Melissa said the person you need to talk to is Gary no but he is in jail oh and don't by talk to Jason because he left town Spencer what why Melissa said he has a family emergency left but he Spencer look at her and said you bitch and walk away mean while moan was at the hotel room talking to a women in a black coat moan said in one hour the party will being I will try to bring one of the bitchs here according to plan will you got everything read then the woman nodded her head yes back at Spencer house Spencer called wren and said that she still love Toby and to not get mad at her but we still be friends wren said yes to tell you the true I did feel a connection with us Spencer said we will just be friend wren said ok it was finally time for the masquerade ball Hanna and aria Spencer and Emily Allegan costumes Aria said we must find the black swan and end this nightmare Emily said yeah but how are we going to find her they are a lot of people Spencer said see her here if any of us find her send a texts other said ok so they ok they went the separate ways Emily was walking around until Paige tap her shoulder Emily turned around and said Paige tap you're here and you nice Paige said you to did for find out where was mya Emily said no I'm really worried about her Paige said you must really love her Emily said she my rock Paige said she be ok Emily said think you for that meanwhile aria was look for black swan but found Ezra Aria said you actually came aren't you worried that somebody will see us Ezra said I do not care who see us because tonight it's all about us Aria said I love you Ezra said I love at the dance floor Hanna was looking around for the black swan but saw Mona and Caleb's instead Mona said let me introduce to you new Caleb's Hanna was Amazed and said wow I can't believe that's you Caleb's said believe it Hanna said thank you so much Mona I will never forgot this Mona said don't mention it now go and dance with him Spencer saw it all and said congratulations you just proven to me that you do have a heart Mona said I'm not a bitch all the time meanwhile Toby was at the house he saw calling Jenna but no answer so he called again so he went to her room he around she wasn't there but notice a book on the floor he picked it up and open it and saw it saw pictures of Spencer and her friends Toby Said all those times Stalking and saw a pictures of Allison with red x on it her said I must stop her so he run down Stairs pass the living open the Stairs front door got into his truck and drove off back the party Emily Finally sees the black swan walking around so Emily texts at the other mean while Spencer was looking at the key Hanna found Mona was behind her and said hey I saw that key before Spencer said yeah where the night before Allison when missing a flashback happens when it Allison as Vivian darkbloom Mona saw her at the coffee house and said hi Allison what are you doing here Allison said with sarcasm great and said I'm in vacation do Hanna and the others know Allison but don't tell them Mona Said ok the flashback was over Mona said I don't why she did want me to you girl be maybe so the will be a clue on who this A person is Spencer said but me and Hanna when over there this afternoon and found nothing but this key Mona said room did look Spencer said room one that what was in the registry that night Mona said maybe she pay him to put room one meanwhile Toby was still on his way and I hope I'm not too late back at party Emily meet up with Aria and Hanna Emily said when Spencer aria said don't know but we must got the black swan now before she got away so Hanna see the black swan catch her across the room end up in the back room but before they we're going to catch her the power when out an when the power back on she saw going Emily said dam it all that for noting until Aria cell was ring so she pick it up and it was Spencer saying that her and Moan are going back to the hotel Aria what maybe we will find more clues Hanna said we didn't find anything Aria said but Hanna said you guy didn't anything but a key Spencer said we're looking in wrong room I will texts you when we got there aria said ok back on the Road Toby went to the party look for Spencer but find Emily so he when up to her and said when Spencer is with Mona way is in danger Emily said in danger how Jenna is going to hurt so she texts Hanna and aria that Spencer is in danger so they left the party to the hotel .meanwhile Spencer and Mona arrived in the hotel Moan to check this room here Spencer said here why Mona said because key open room one maybe room two is the room so Spencer user the key to open the door it work they open and turned on the light and saw room full of pictures Allison and her friends with red lipstick they we're both shocked Mona that person wanted revenge against Allison Spencer said I hear footsteps we got to hid now so they to the restroom and hid all of a sudden Jenna come in and took off her black swan mask Spencer said so Jenna was A al long mean while Toby called the cops emergency operator one cop on duty I will send him they aria said to Toby why are you doing this Toby said I don't want to be that guy back at the hotel Spencer come up with a plan to got Jenna but before she was going to tell Mona. Mona picks up a lead pipe and hit Spencer in the head and knock out Jenna open the rest room door and said one bitch down 3 to going when Spencer got up she tied to a chair Mona said welcome bitch Spencer Mona why are you help Jenna I thoughts Hanna was your friend yes she was my friend before bitchs took her away from me so Jenna want me to help her to get her revenge on you and the other then Jenna spoke and said see Spencer I was the one that send Theo text to you and your friend I was the one that cut down tree I was the one that told Mona to go a that party take the money that mother stole form the bark Spencer said why Jenna said you bitch ruin my and Mona live and we will Return Jenna said to Mona the car is around back Mona said ok but before she when out side Toby tuck come and cop said freeze and put your hands up Mona said why did anything Hanna said don' t play game with us just heard everything how could you I was your friend will you dis me form them now hurt the some way you hurt me she going to attack but cop grads her and pin her down Hanna and aria Emily when inside the room and Jenna and Spencer about to hurt her before Lead pipe she was go to Toby tackled her down Emily and Hanna Aria cut the rope and sent her free the them arrested Mona and Jenna but before the cop took off Hanna ask Mona did you or Jenna kill Alison Mona said no And the cop took off Hanna was shock that her own friend will turn on her Toby said I must be going now Spencer said wait a minute Toby turn around and what thank you and kiss him Toby said I forgive you aria said let go house Emily that a going idea so they we got the car back home when they got there they that's awesome ambulances and cop Spencer said What happens now Emily mom walking saw and Emily and said I'm sorry but they find mya body Emily was crying and why god why .meanwhile Mona and Jenna were in jail one of the cops said you girls having a visitor it was a women in a red coat Jenna said everything is going according to plan the end.


End file.
